Electronic devices such as integrated circuits sometimes include self-test circuitry that may be used to determine device functionality before or after deployment of the device in a product. Such circuitry adds significantly to the area needed to implement the device, for example on a semiconductor substrate of an integrated circuit, increasing the cost of manufacturing the device. The area consumed by the test circuitry sometimes makes it necessary for a manufacturer to either reduce the number of device die placed on a production wafer, or to forgo additional functionality on the device die.